Ellie
Ellie, The Grace Pixelancer Biography Early Life Grew up on a farm 1+3 (describe her interactions with her childhood friends, and her optimistic and even compassionate view of her childhood bully) '6' (Ellie was a diligent and very hard worker on her father's farm) '4 '(Ellie always loved coming up with stories when she was little and sharing them with her little brother and sister. When she was a teenager she even wrote a short novel, but she was never confident enough to share it publically. William and Runa would stumble upon it years later) 'Love all, trust few, do no wrongs.' Fighting The Northern Kingdoms When soldiers from The Northern Kingdoms came to take Ellie's father's farm, Ellie was appalled and she let the captain know. He hit her but to know avail, so he swung at her with his sword and she back-flipped over the blade with grace drawing her own sword. The soldiers surrounded took her to the dungeons of a newly captured castle. While in the dungeons, Ellie noticed William in a nearby cell grieving. 1 she talked with him for a moment, encouraging him. She soon met Runa and Avery who were already coming up with a plan for escape, Ellie was intrigued. 5 ''when she heard their plan, she was sold and she and William both eagerly agreed to help. From then on, the four were a team.'' William Married William. 7 (at the beginning of their relationship, she idolized him to be more than he was. eventually, she grew out of that mindset and loved and appreciated him for who he was not an imaginary version of him that she had built for herself.) The Pixelancer Order 2 (she has no interest in having power over other people and does not much care for domineering attitudes.) When the prospect of becoming rulers of the Kingdom, Ellie was disturbed by the thought. She had no desire to rule over the people. She was a protector, an enforcer, not a legislator. To be both the law maker and the law enforcer seemed like a very dangerous combination. She expressed her concerns with William, and he agreed. It took some convincing to get Avery on board but eventually he conceded that the newly formed Pixelancer Order should not be both lawmakers and law enforcers. 7'' Ellie can take her idealism too far setting herself up for disappointment. There are incredible evils in this world. When Runa betrayed The Pixelancers Ellie was mortified and did not know how to process it. She was not sure how to reconcile someone she loved, admired, and respected so much committing such an act. Ellie is one of The Four Founders of The Pixelancer Order Disappearance After Runa's betrayal, Ellie, with her husband William vanished from the kingdom. Their whereabouts were unknown by everyone except for Avery and few Radix for 2 years. Finishing Pixelancer Service After years of service with The Pixelancers, Ellie looked forward to being able to rest at the castle William had just finished constructing. '4 ('''now that her adventuring has finished for the foreseeable future, Ellie decides to write an account of what had transpired by writing stories and poems to share with her children and grandchildren.) Personality and traits 1 Ellie's friends and loved ones will admire and rely on her for her great optimism. Her unwavering belief that people are inherently good, perhaps just misunderstood or misguided, allows her to be incredibly resilient in the face of adversity. 2 Ellie strives for the harmony that she so dearly values. She has no interest in having power over other people, and she does not much care for domineering attitudes. She is very democratic in her approaches to problems, and she works hard to ensure that every voice and perspective is clearly heard. She is a blessed peacekeeper. 3 Ellie is prone to give people the benefit of the doubt. So long as her principles and ideals are not being challenged she supports others. 4 Ellie combines her visionary nature with her open-mindedness to allow her to see things from an unconventional perspective. Being able to connect many far-flung dots into a single theme is what makes her such a talented poet and author in her later years. 5 Ellie is very passionate and energetic once something captures her imagination and speaks to her beliefs. She will go all in dedicating her time, her energy, her thoughts, and her emotions to a movement. While her shyness keeps her from the podium, she will always be the first to lend a helping hand where it is needed. 6 Ellie is a dedicated worker. She is assertive, and she has a very far reaching, strong, and ever-present vision that keeps her motivated to work. Knowing what she is doing, and furthermore why she is doing it, gives her an incredible sense of purpose and courage. 7 Ellie can take her idealism too far setting herself up for disappointment. There are incredible evils in this world, and it is hard for her to come to terms with their existence. She also has a tendency to not merely idealize William, but idolize him, forgetting that he, like everyone else, is not perfect. 8 Ellie can sometimes see herself as being selfish, but only because she wants to give far more than she is able. And of course, this turns into a self-fulfilling prophecy. She always runs the risk of dedicating more than she is able to an individual or a cause that she will neglect to care for the needs of others in her life, as well as her own needs. 9 As Ellie's imagination is captured by something, she forgets practical matters like day-to-day maintenance, or even to just sit back and breathe, or worse even eat or drink as she pursues her passion or cause. 10 Ellie is wonderful at dealing with the big picture, but sometimes this comes at a cost. She can focus so much on the big picture that she forgets that the forest is made of individual trees. She is in tune with emotions and morality, but her ideals are challenged by facts and by data she runs the risk of being torn apart. 11 Ellie takes criticisms very personally. Instead of taking criticisms and turning them into inspirations for growth, she gets hurt. Of course, she always does accept her criticism and grow after a time, but it is always a very difficult process for her. 12 Ellie is a private, reserved, and self-conscious person. She is notoriously difficult to get to know. And because of this she often feels guilty for not giving more of herself to those whom she loves. Powers and abilities Equipment Category:Characters